This application requests funds to offset the travel expenses of the speakers who will participate in the 53rd Annual Symposium on Fundamental Cancer Research, "Genetic Mechanisms in Cancer", sponsored by The University of Texas M. D. Anderson Cancer Center. The meeting will be held November 14-17, 2000 in Houston, Texas at the J. W. Marriott Hotel. A long-standing tradition and goal of these annual symposia is to attract a faculty of outstanding quality and scientific leaders to address a timely and current topic of interest and relevance to cancer. Invited speakers are asked not only to present their most recent data, but to identify areas and issues for future study. Educational opportunities, especially for students, are provided throughout the meeting by design. Time is scheduled for formal questions/answers during each session. Additionally, poster sessions are scheduled at which proffered poster abstracts are displayed. A special emphasis is made to encourage student and junior faculty participation in these sessions. Time for informal discussions is provided during breaks and scheduled food functions (lunches in the poster room and receptions). The symposium will focus on the genetic mechanisms in cancer. Speakers to be invited are among the world leaders in the session topics of this symposium. The theme of the meeting will be developed through five scientific sessions: (1) Multifactorial Genetic Models, (2) Mechanisms of Genetic Variation and Cancer, (3) Mutator Phenotypes and Cancer: DNA Repair Processes and Cancer Susceptibility, (4) Mechanisms and Variation of Gene Expression in Neoplasia, and (5) Cell Cycle and Signaling Pathways in Tumorigenesis. The Conference theme will be elaborated across sessions in accord with the recent development of animal models and an understanding of the mechanisms of genetic control in tumorigenesis. In addition, the Ernst W. Bertner Memorial Award will be presented to Dr. Charles J. Sherr of St. Jude Children's Hospital. Dr. Sherr and his laboratory have made major contributions in the identification and characterization of genes involved in cell cycle regulation and tumorigenesis. The Wilson S. Stone Memorial Award will be presented to an outstanding young scientist whose research in genetics has made significant contributions to cancer research.